


Closeted Animal

by yong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fluff and Smut, Furry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, brief mention of youngho, im warning you its pretty weird at the beginning, jaehyun's kinda freaked out, taeyong is a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yong/pseuds/yong
Summary: taeyong shows jaehyun his fantasy.





	Closeted Animal

**Author's Note:**

> okay so before you start, i just want to say after youve read the tags, this fanfic will literally be exactly what you expected. and if youre wondering where i get the inspiration, lets just say instagram and friends. ALSO PLEASE IGNORE THE TYPOS, I TYPED THIS IN THE TIME SPAN OF AN HOUR! anyways without further ado, enjoy this. (read with caution)

Taeyong's secret has been well hidden for the past 3 years. He knows what he's felt since he was thirteen and has never regretted it. He knows that he was born into the wrong body, wrong mammal to be exact, and most likely was a cat in his past life. He still has pursued his dream, and that's why he's standing in his closet, half into his fursuit with his head in his hands.

 

His boyfriend is waiting just outside his room, Jung Jaehyun, but he doesn't quite know what to expect. When Taeyong said he had a little secret to show him, he thought he had some strange obscure kink that was frowned upon by society, (which kind of is) but what's about to walk out of that closet, is something Jaehyuns never quite experienced before. He doesn't know what it is, and at this point, he might not even want to know. 

 

"Taeyong baby, what's taking so long?" Taeyong hears from his room. He's scuffling at this point to put on his set of furry pink paws. His heavy tail sways around behind him and it's slightly irritating him how in this closed space it still knocks down everything. "U-uhm give me one second." He tells Jaehyun who is tapping his foot anxiously at the long wait.

 

His furry paws fumble with the doorknob, and finally after the 3rd try it twists, and he pushes the door open to reveal his true self (furry head on and all). He watches his boyfriends eyes blink rapidly behind the mask, and he almost runs back into the closet when Jaehyun doesn't move. Finally Jaehyuns lips quiver into a grin and he leans back comfortably against Taeyongs desk chair. This is not at all what Taeyong expected. 

 

When Jaehyun doesn't say anything, he mumbles out loud. "W-what do you think...?" His own voice is accompanied by the spluttering of Jaehyuns laughter, and once again he almost runs back into the closet. "What do I think? What do I  _think_?! Taeyong. This, not going to lie, is not what I expected. BUT-" Jaehyun says when Taeyong visibly shrinks. "- I think it's super cute. Come here Yongie."

 

Taeyong's clothed feet make it hard to walk so he just shuffles toward Jaehyun and sits in his lap. His large head is uncomfortable, and he has to lean back even more into Jaehyuns shoulder to actually see. "You know I prefer the real you, I rather see your face but this is okay... if we only do it during sex." Jaehyun says but Taeyong is quick to object. "This is the real me!" 

 

Jaehyun just rolls his eyes - hopefully Taeyong didn't see, and if he did he doesn't point it out. "You know what I mean Taeyong." He's not going to lie, seeing Taeyong in this huge, bulky, sweaty "costume" is a major turn off. Taeyong by himself is way better than this, but don't tell Taeyong that. 

 

"So like, what do you do in that?" He gestures to Taeyongs getup. Jaehyun's curious, not every day (never) has he ever seen an actual human being dressed up as a fucking animal, and what do they do anyway when they're in that thing? Taeyong blushes behind the suit and toys with his paws. 

 

"Um... think about my boyfriend..." He trails off. "What kind of way, Yongie?" 

 

"Well you see, I-I only wear this when I'm horny..." When Jaehyun is silent, he continues. "I-I like to get on all fours and pretend like I'm being bred by my owner." 

 

 _Okay, this is just weird._ Jaehyun thinks.  _What the fuck is my boyfriend into.... Holy shit- wait till Johnny hears about this._

 

"-and that's when I decided I'd cut a hole in the part behind the tail so I could actually fuck myself." Taeyong finishes, but Jaehyun wasn't listening to the majority of it. His lip is curved slightly and his eye is twitching but he's still nodding away like Taeyong never stopped.

 

"Did you hear what I said Jaehyun?" Taeyong asks, and Jaehyun's head jerks toward him. "S-sorry Yongie, what were you saying?"

 

"I asked if it was okay if I called you master." Taeyong says frankly and Jaehyun metaphorically chokes on his spit. "Um sure.... whatever for my..." He trails off looking at Taeyong to finish his sentence. "Pet."

 

"Okay... pet. Now go to our bed and get on all fours." Jaehyun orders. What is he supposed to say? Sit down? Roll over? Fetch?

 

Taeyong climbs out of his lap, and before he even gets to their bed he falls on his knees and crawls towards it. Jaehyun, having witnessed the whole thing is chanting inside his head to just fucking follow along and not disappoint Taeyong who'd he do everything for. It's a stretch, he knows it, but just whatever makes Taeyong happy.

 

When Taeyong turns around in his bed, looking like a total dog on LSD, does Jaehyun finally get in the scenario (no matter how weird this is) and walks toward him with an icy glare set on his face. Taeyong whimpers at the sight. 

 

Jaehyun can visibly see a giant circle cut out where the animal's butthole might be, he can also see Taeyong's original butthole, all pink and puffy and- oddly slick. "Are you already clean?" Jaehyun asks and Taeyong nods sheepishly. 

 

This is so awkward. All of it. Taeyong in a furry suit, on all fours, with a tail and a cut-out butthole, is just immensely awkward. He can't kiss him, play with his nipples, give him a blowjob, none of that with this fucking faux fur thing coating him like a cockblock. Although, Jaehyun thinks, he still has his asshole on show. 

 

He tells Taeyong to close his eyes while he grabs the lube from the bedside drawer, and the cap opens with a loud pop. Taeyong's eyes twitch from under their lids from the noise, and he pours some of the cool liquid on to his fingers. He leans back over to look at Taeyong's obscured hole and prods one finger at it, watching it clench at the feeling.

 

This is so interestingly foreign, Jaehyun almost wants to just poke at it until Taeyong is just whining to get the finger in his ass, but he knows better than to waste time. He pushes his index finger into the velvety heat of Taeyongs hole, gives it a few thrusts before deciding that it deserves another one. 

 

15 seconds later, and there's a whole scout sign in his ass. Somehow it's still not enough and he adds yet another finger, and that's when it really stretches. 

 

Taeyong moans high, like a little girl and when Jaehyun doesn't wait and thrusts a couple times more, he's full on moaning. "Master! Get your fat cock in me now, and breed me like your nasty bitch!"

 

Jaehyun literally stops moving, breathing, blinking, functioning all at the same time after Taeyongs words left his sinful mouth. This is the most Jaehyun's ever been startled before and even at the weird words of Taeyong, something burns in the pit of his stomach and goes straight to his cock. He can feel his cock constricting against his pants, begging to be in Taeyong's ass. Taeyong's words alone fuels something in him and the next moment, his fingers are ripped out of Taeyong's hole and working hastily at his belt.

 

It takes too long for both of them, and finally at last, Jaehyun's in nothing but his boxers. His cock is pulsing, aching to feel Taeyong's velvety walls pressing around him tightly, to come in him like Taeyong wants him to. 

 

In what was literally a minute, Taeyong's already taken off one of his paws to plunge his fingers in his ass at the lack of warmth, which Jaehyun swats away when his boxers are finally off. 

 

Jaehyun climbs on the bed, one hand put around Taeyong's waist to hold him there, and the other around his tip to line it up Taeyong's hole. He pushes the tip in just slightly, enough to get it started and put the hand on the other side of Taeyong's waist.

 

He pushes in slowly, relishing in the feeling of something sweet and warm around him. With every moan Taeyong emits, he pushes in an inch more until his balls are flat against Taeyongs ass. He lets himself bottom out, lets Taeyong become accustomed to Jaehyun's size, before pulling out a few inches and slamming back in.

 

Taeyong's lithe body lurches forward, but his hands are already planted steadily on the bed to hold him upright, and he moans out long and loud. But that was all it took, a little lurch and Taeyongs furry head falls off and rolls off the bed, revealing Taeyong's sweaty hair and flushed cheeks. His face is contorted with pure pleasure, and with every thrust he thinks his arms might just give out. They're shaking pretty harshly from under him.

 

Jaehyun pulls out almost entirely, just the head is still in, then plunges forward again and this is all it takes for Taeyong to collapse entirely. He falls on his face, but Jaehyuns still fucking him good and hard, too focused on making Taeyong come to notice. 

 

One of Jaehyuns hands reach down and grab a fistful of Taeyong's hair, and he pulls  _hard_. With only one more thrust, his vision starts to blur and his body goes rigid. Taeyong comes directly onto the pillows and then goes limp, while Jaehyun isn't far behind.

 

Jaehyun's bottom lip is caught between his teeth, and finally does his come spill everlasting into Taeyongs warm cavern. 

 

Taeyong loves it. The feel of being stretched over his owner, the feeling of his owners own come inside his stomach, it's not enough. Jaehyun pulls out, and watches the little drop of his own come streak slowly down his ass and disappear beyond Taeyongs fursuit. 

 

Jaehyun hates the thing, but his hatred is softened when he remembers how Taeyong loves it. He still wants it off either way, he wants to feel his skin on Taeyong's warm skin, not against scratchy faux fur. 

 

He eyes Taeyongs weak form and helps remove the suit, revealing Taeyongs pale, willowy body, flushed head to toe. He curses in his head about how he could have marked his body with his mouth, instead of leaving it like a clean canvas like this, but nonetheless stays mum and fetches a nearby towel to clean them up.

 

He pulls Taeyong under the covers after having changed the sheets (Taeyong repetitively refused to cuddle otherwise) and reached over to turn off the light. He places his arms on Taeyong's waist to pull him towards his chest, and stroke his back. 

 

"I'm so proud of you Taeyongie." Jaehyun murmurs. He knows Taeyong's fear of being judged, he did so himself, but yet he still pulled through. He can feel Taeyong smile against his chest. "I love you Jaehyunnie."

 

Jaehyun moves his hand to stroke the back of Taeyongs damp hair. "I love you too, my sweet Taeyong. Sweet dreams." 

 

Moments later, Taeyong's breath slows and he relaxes against Taeyong as both of them fall upon the hands of sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

[4:42 AM] jaehyun: JOHNNY LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN TAEYONGS CLOSET

[4:43 AM] jaehyun: [image attached]

 

[9:02 AM] youngHOE: jaehyun that was 4am-

[9:02 AM] youngHOE: oHYMTGOD IS THAT A FURSUIT 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the smut was so rushed... also sorry about this in general. hope it made you laugh oof.
> 
> ALSO maybe be expecting a better smut in the future ;))) i really feel like writing a serious one without all the funny shit. so uh dont drop me just yet!
> 
> edit: so some of yall bitches went to twitter and apparently showed people this and some fuCKING BIG ACC SAW IT and now apparently im her mortal enemy.... i thought we were on good terms....


End file.
